Seraphiel (Primeval Dawn)
Seraphiel is the first Seraphim to be created and the fifth oldest angel in existence. She is the Chief of all Seraphims and leads all of them. She left heaven after Lucifer's Rebellion but was found by Grace and was welcomed back. Biography When God created the Great Old Ones, he then created the Seraphims and Grigori after them. Seraphiel was the fifth angel to exist. Her, along with her siblings aided the Archangels into sealing the Great Old Ones away into Purgatory. They succeeded and then witness the creation of younger angels and heaven. Seraphiel was the chief of every Seraphim can lead them into battle. Her fellow Seraphims were tasked to guard God's Throne room and make sure no one tries to take it for themselves. Over the years, Lucifer rebelled and Seraphiel fended off against his followers and witness them being banish to hell. She then took part in stopping the first Demon Incursion and witnessed many of her siblings die. She joined forces with her older brother, Michael and fended off against the Eldritch Horrors when they attacked heaven. By the end of the day, thousands of angels died and she mourned for their deaths. Unable to bear the pain of so many deaths, she gathered her most loyal followers and left heaven and traveled to earth. In the present time, Seraphiel and the other Seraphims remained hidden on Mount Everest and did not take part in the premature apocalypse. She was furious to learn Michael was trapped in the cage. After a few months Seraphiel and her fellow Seraphim siblings were found by the Primordial Being Grace as she offered Seraphiel to return back to heaven and help train the newly promoted Seraphims. Seraphiel decided to agree and she and the other Seraphims return back to heaven and train the new Seraphims. Equipment * [[Angel Blade|'Angel Blade:']] Seraphiel carries two standard angel blades that can kill a majority of supernatural entities. * [[Angel Sword|'Angel Sword:']] Seraphiel uses two angel swords that are blessed with greater power that can kill all supernatural entities except harm Primordial Species or Leviathans. Powers and Abilities As the first Seraphim, Seraphiel's angelic powers and far superior than that of a normal Seraphim, making her one the the strongest angels in existence with only the Archangel outclassing her. * Cosmic Awareness: Seraphiel is one of the oldest angels in existence except for her older brothers. She knew of the Great Old Ones and was there to lock them away, she knows the doorway of how to open Purgatory, the Word of God Tablets's location and how to access their powers, ever younger angel's creation, the First Demon Incursion, and Lucifer's Rebellion. Her knowledge is great as that of the Archangels and Metatron. Seraphiel knows powerful kinds of angel sigils that can block or dampen any angel, even ones that can at least slow down Archangels. * Immortality: Seraphiel came is practically a billion years old. She is younger than the Archangels and Great Old Ones, but older than any angel that was born right after her. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Angelic Immunity: As a Higher Angel and First Seraphim, Seraphiel cannot be killed by a standard angel blade as it will only cause her annoyance. She is immune to Primordial Species's instant death attacks such as snapping their fingers to reduce her to a subatomic level or dust. She can get past through angel warding like that of a Archangel. Holy fire will not contain her and she can somewhat resist being harmed or killed by it. It could banish her. She is also immune to the Leviathan's and Eve's power of negating her angelic powers due to being a Higher Angel. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Seraphiel is incredible fighting skills that can overwhelm any of her younger siblings. She can take on three Seraphims all at the same time. * Holy White Light: Seraphiel can generate a massive white light that can eradicate an entire are at far distances. A blast of her white light can nearly kill any individual except only harm Higher Angels, Eve, Great Old Ones, Lilith, Smaug, Mongrel, Dukes or Prince of Hell, Titans, and Fairy Tribunal. * Molecular Combustion: As the strongest Seraphim and Higher Angel, Seraphiel can turn a human, lesser demon, monster into dust by snapping her finger. For stronger beings such as regular angels, the strongest alpha monsters, deities, Hell Knight, Avalon Vanguard, she must use the palm of her hands and concentrate. She can turn anything on the level of a chief deity and Prince of Hell into dust but they must be weaken first. Anything such as a Grigori, Duke, Cain, Smaug, Eve, Great Old Ones, Lilith, Fairy Tribunal, or on their level power will be immune. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Seraphiel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can withstand by stabbed by a standard angel blade as it will only cause her annoyance. Stronger angelic or supernatural weaponry and beings can harm or kill her. * Pyrokinesis: Seraphiel can generate fire that's hot enough to incinerate younger angels, monsters, demons, and lesser beings without touching them. She can severely harm Greater Demons, Great Old Ones, and beings below her power. Seraphiel can use her ability to manipulate holy fire and remove it if she's trapped inside it. It would take her a few seconds to do so, but she can remove it with a snap of her finger if she were outside the holy fire. * Advanced Smiting: Seraphiel can practically smite any individual, even her younger siblings. She can smite all angels except for other Seraphims, Samyaza, Grigori, all demons except Lilith, Dukes, Cain all monsters except Eve, Smaug, and Mongrel, all deities except Titans, Cyclops, and Hecatoncheires. She cannot smite Great Old Ones unless she decapitates their head and plunges her angelic weaponry right at their heart. * Super Strength: As the First Seraphim, Seraphiel is physically stronger than any of her younger siblings and normal Seraphims. She can overwhelm all angels, all demons, all monsters except Mongrel, all deities except Cyclops and Hecatoncheires. The strongest Great Old Ones such as Cthulhu can potentially match and overwhelm her. * Swordsmanship: Seraphiel is known for using two Angel Swords and is capable of out dueling the best swordsmanship and somewhat hold her own against the Archangels in a sword fight. * Telekinesis: Seraphiel can move objects or beings with her mind. She can pin some of the Princes of Hell in place for a short while * Teleportation: Seraphiel can teleport anywhere in the universe within her reach and knowledge. She can teleport into Purgatory, realm of the old gods, Avalon, heaven or hell just fine. * Weather Manipulation: Seraphiel can manipulate the four main factors of the weather to a high degree, not high as an Archangel, but enough to cause a slight natural disaster. Vulnerabilities Seraphiel is the First Seraphim but even she hold a few weaknesses to certain individuals or weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Banishing Sigil: If this sigil is activated, Seraphiel can be banished from a certain location and sent back to heaven. * Angel Blade: Since Seraphiel is the First Seraphim and Higher Angel, a standard angel blade will only cause her moderate annoyance. * Holy Fire: Holy Fire can trap Seraphiel but it would not hold her for long and she can use her pyrokinesis powers to remove it. It she does make contact with it, she can resist being harmed or killed. Destroying Beings * Amassed Greater Demons: Seraphiel could potentially be overwhelmed by a group of Greater Demons but she easily overwhelmed Asmodeus, Beezlebub, and Amon just fine as the three were working together. * Great Old Ones: As the first Seraphim, Seraphiel can overwhelm low or mid tier Great Old Ones except for high tier Old Ones such as Cthulhu. * Mongrel: Eve's ultimate creation, the true Alpha Jefferon Starship can match Seraphiel and physically overwhelm her. It maybe be able to potentially kill her. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Seraphiel without effort. * Primordial Species Level Entities: Seraphiel can be destroyed by Archangels, Archdemons, Primal Beast, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, the three Horsemen. * Titans Level Entities: The Cyclops or Hecatonhires can potentially match or kill Seraphiel. Weapons * Angel Sword: This angelic weaponry blessed with greater power can kill Seraphiel if it strikes her at her vital organs. * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can kill Seraphiel but it needs to function at full power, otherwise it will only work as a standard angel blade. * Death's Scythe: The Personal Weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy her. * The Colt: The Colt is capable of killing anything except for Primordial Species Level Entites. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Seraphs Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Female Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters